Prison
by EpicMickeyX
Summary: Klarion the witch boy finds himself trapped in prison, his only ticket out is to reveal who is really is to Dr. Hugo Strange and Strange will do ANYTHING to find out, T for violence, language, and blood Stephanie Brown X Klarion the witch boy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm back having finished my other stories this one is the newest.**

**I own No young Justice**

* * *

><p>Not good. Not good at all. Being hauled away in cuff's, my magic link paralysed by some amatuer who had no idea who he was dealing with, and being strapped in prison orange with a collar hindering my magic and link to Teekl useless. My favorite part of that day was finding out my cell was in solientary confinment because I'm a danger to others...No shit. I admit my tantrums are a bit...excessive but seriously who gives a damn! I can't talk to Teekl and shes the only other cat in my cell! So all I can do is either A: Take my stress out on her or B: slump on the bed that sucks ass and stroke her fur...B is more comforting than A. I sigh and Teekl purrs as I hit the hot spot behind her ears, I can tell she likes me being like this...caged, collared and FRICKIN' RESTLESS! I gripped the scruff of her neck and claw it, she yowls and I immediatly stop. I begin to stroke her again and suddenly a guard storms in dragging a blonde blue eyed cookie cutter teenage girl,<p>

"Maybe you'll think twice about giving the Riddler a black eye next time, Stephanie" He hissed walking away leaving her in the cell across from mine. I haven't talked to anyone in awhile so...

"Why are you here?" She asks suddenly seeming interested.

"Tried to destroy Manhattan" I reply casually trying not to expose the fact I crave interaction with another person.

"I was arrested for my father's crime all because they found me guilty of being involved when I wasn't" She glares at the wall.

"That must suck..." I mutter, Great now I seem like an evil sick freak...which I am but to her I appeared 'normal'. She merely nods and rolls onto her bed and sleeps, I almost ready to scream at her to wake up when I realize my collar is beeping. It goes off and I fall backwards twitching, it hurts worse the your magic flow being blocked but not as bad as a spell back firing, I hate the guard. He zaps me for no reason because I killed his girlfriend in one of my rampages, seriously she would've left him after a year or so! I glare at him up in his stupid box and 'he' walks in, the so called therapist trying to get to the root of my 'problem'. I honestly think I don't have a problem but hey, if it gets me out of this cell for 45 minutes, be my guest.

"So Klarion how are you today?" He asks smiling softly, I grin

"Fan-Fucking-tastic! Never better Dr. Strange!" I beam and frown suddenly when he clears his throat

"Good to hear...Let's start off with todays plan" He said grabbing a clipboard

"Your not going to ask me about my childhood again are you?" I asked glaring.

"Not today, I want to ask Why? Why to take pleasure in causing pain?" He asks, I roll my eyes

"Because...Its more fun to cause it than to be the one in pain" I reply

"So you don't like to be in pain?" He asked thinking he broke through

"Everyone hates pain unless your body is numb and or your a sick twisted puppy, I merely like to see it not experience it" I growl, Teekl is napping in my lap so when the next question catches me off guard she hisses jumping from my lap.

"Have you ever felt any emotion that involed loving something or someone?" He asked, I jumping up slamming my hands on his desk

"What do you care! Hell! WHAT DOES ANYONE CARE! LAST I CHECKED NOBODY CRED ABOUT AND THEY NEVER WILL!" I shout my collar beeping. Strange shook his head at the guard and he beamed at me

"I believe we've made a break threw" He says, I scoff and flop into the chair

"Your scared of being alone, they permit your familiar because shes useless to you now but in truth you need her. You crave interaction, your crave attention, you want affections from others" He said smirking I blink and begin to chuckle

"Your Kidding Right? I don't crave any of those things! Take Teekl away I'd be fine without her!" I panicked as Strange smirked

"We shall see" He says nodding at the guard who approachs Teekl. I explode, adrenaline is released and my magic spikes but I can't cast a damn thing.

"NO! NO YOU CAN'T TAKE HER FROM ME!" I scream,

"I thought you sai-" I scream again trying to grip her

"I LIED! GIVE HER BACK!" I was scared, so very scared and Strange knew it! Strange nodded and they released her and I sat in the chair nearly strangling her.

"So you are scared of being alone" He repeated, I give a small nod and he chuckles

"That will be all for today, Mr. Chris let Klarion out in the exercise area, he needs to vent a little steam off" Strange said patting my back. I. HATE. HIM. The area I get shoved into is filled with ass holes and idiots, fun, they don't talk to me,they glare and make threats. I sit far away and fume silently while Teekl purs rubbing against my ankle, Suddenly a hand grips my shoulder

"Fancy meeting you here" I know this voice. I turn and Abra is glaring down at me drilling holes in my head,

"Hi, haven't seen you in awhile" I mutter. He punchs me and I spit out blood flowing from my teeth and tongue I bit.

"YOU LITTLE SELFISH BR-" His collar goes off and I am taken back to my cell. The girl was gone and I felt something twist deep down, I had no one to talk to... I curled into a ball on what they call a bed and I call an ironing board and Teekl curls up next to me

"Maybe he's right...maybe I do crave affection..." I trail off falling asleep. I wake with a start and Strange is standing in front of my cell,

"Klarion, today you are permitted to eat with others, I pulled a few strings so this is going to be a one time thing" He said and I walked from my cell Teekl perched on my shoulder.

I get my food and Teekl is given hers, I sit farthest from every one and some one sits across from me.

"Hi I'm Junior and you must be Klarion! The only inmate in constant solientary confinment!" He seemed overjoyed by that.

"And that's a good thing?" I ask glaring,

"Well duh! It means your one Kick Ass person!" he says grinning

"No It means I kill people with no remorse and enjoy the pain I cause" I hiss. God he was annoying but he was someone to talk to, so that was an upside.

"So that's cool! You know being able to cast spells and stuff" He said nodding

"Sure, If you consider being able to control people, and cause pain, suffering, and misery" I say as Teekl finished her food. Teekl curled up on my shoulder and Junior tried to pet her, she hissed fur on edge.

"Sorry she doesn't like people" I say chuckling slightly. Teekl purs rubbing against my neck that is exposed and not covered by the collar and I decide I should probably eat, I took a bit of what was supposed to be spaghetti but was more like mush. Junior noticed my face

"Yeah the food sucks but Tuesday is tacos they're pretty good" He says grinning. I roll my eyes and Suddenly there's an outburst from a female prisoner being dragged by, She head butts the guard and round house kicks the other, she is immediatly electricfied by the collar and the guard yanks her up.

"That's Stephanie Brown, daughter of Cluemaster, she's pretty hot ain't she?" He asks grinning.

"I was taught to treat ladies with respect...but that only applies Teekl, she's a trustworthy once she's used to your tantrums, out bursts, and puts up with your anger" I say scratching her ear, she meows and I wish I could understand her, I nod and the Girl is slammed on to the table by a guard

"Little Bitch bit me!" He shouts slamming her head again drawing blood. Teekl watches amused and I try not to laugh, her pain is extrordinary! I haven't seen anyone else except Abra in pain, but...she did talk to me. So now I felt guilty but it was for a brief moment and then I went back to eating as the dragged her away,

"Hot isn't she?" he asks

"Cute, not hot as you put it" I reply raising an eyebrow

"Dude, she's got a nice butt and bust how can she not be hot!" He protests. I snicker

"Well considering I've seen better on my own cat, she's no supermodel" I hiss and Teekl mews to prove the point. Junior looks at my cat and at me and laughs

"So I guess will get along fine!" He says grinning, my eye twitches and I nod and Guards lift me up from my seat

"Time to go Klarion, Strange wants a word with you" They say taking me to his office. I sit down and look at the girl with blood trickling from her lip,

"So Klarion, I'd like you to meet Stephanie she's going to be doing therapy with you considering your the first person she has spoken to" He says, I look at her and she frowns. Teekl crawls from my shoulder and walks over to Stephanie and looks at her eyes narrowing, Stephanie hits the hot spot behind her ears and Teekl hisses Stephanie pulls her hand away and Teekl lurches back onto my shoulder. Strange glares at me and I glare back

"I'm in not control of Teekl Strange" I hiss, Strange nods

"Your both here because of your family issues, I want you two to talk about your families" He said nodding

"Well geez this is going to be one sided considering I don't have a family" I hiss. Stephanie glances at me and looks at her feet

"My dad was never home, always trying to find a way to kill Batman" She begins and I roll my eyes and throw my head back.

"Cue emotional break down" I mutter, suddenly my arm twists back wards and I'm pinned to the floor by her

"I don't see you talking about your parents!" She spat

"That's because I killed them" I say smiling. She freezes and I get up,

"I turned them into mice and feed them to Teekl, she told me she enjoyed them, they had a rustic flavor about them so to speak" I say dusting myself off. Stephanie blinked and gaped Strange stood up clapping his hands

"Thank you Stephanie! Now we know what ever happened to Klarion's mysterious parents" He says grinning. I grit my teeth and sit down and Stephanie stares blankly at me

"Why?" She asks frowning,

"I hated them pulling the 'I'm your father so that makes me your boss', and the 'I'm your mother and I know whats best for you' crap thay always pulled. Not to mention they were annoying" I say smirking

"Will continue tomorrow" he said dismissing us. I was tossed into my cell and Stephanie had gotten a pass to go back to her own cell. I smirked and stared at my ceiling, so now I'll see her everyday? How nice is that?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you'll leave a review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**OK I recently got Batman Arkham City, awesome game anyway heres the update**

**I own No young Justice I will occasionally mention Arkham City in the fanfic**

* * *

><p>The headache was the least of my problems word had spread, even in the solitary confinment unit, that Hugo had been given control of Arkham City. I stood as he walks in front of my cell, he smile is evil and he looks excited.<p>

"So Klarion ready for today's session?" He asks my cell opening, Teekl crawls out and I follow and he smirks.

"Let's go" he says leading me into his office and Stephanie looks over at me,

"So who wants to start off...Anyone?" He asks looking over at Stephanie.

"How about you just give up on us and we go back to our cells" I grumble and Stephanie opens her mouth

"Perhaps Klarion has the right idea" She says twidiling her thumbs.

"No we must make some progres-" He began and his phone rang,

"Hello?...Yes be right there" He says standing and rushing out

"I have a meeting to attend" He calls out. I sigh sliding deeper into the chair and Stephanie huffs

"What I wouldn't give to be out of this hell hole" She groans glancing at me.

"You and me both" I say biting my lip, I think light bulbs appeared over our heads at the same time.

"Should we..." She trails off

"Work together..." I say trailing

"To escape?" She finishes I nod and Hugo walks in and grins at us.

"I just got done with a meeting, one of the members was missing though..." He looks directly at me and I suddenly felt uneasy. His stare...I suddenly realized I missed the meeting involing the light and I gulped

"Sounds fun" I growl glaring at him, he leans back in his chair. He looks at Stephanie who freezes and nods at the guard who take her back to her cell, Hugo closes the door behind them and I don't like where this is going...

"So what was you meeting about?" I ask leaning forward

"This and that, Mainly I'm interested in the missing participant at the meeting...You arrive at my prison the same day he vanishes from his screen" He says glaring

"It's a stupid coincedence your trying to turn into entertainment for your shitty boring job" I mutter rolling my eyes. My collar goes off

"Klarion anwser me this, Are you L7?" He asks frowning. I play dumb, must'nt ruin L1's plans for later on...he'd kill me!

"I have no clue what the even means!" I protest collar going off again.

"Again Are you L7?" He demands glaring and angry now, I frown pretending to remember something and shrug

"Doesn't ring a bell" I say puzzled, he growls and turns the power up

"Last chance" He hisses I roll my eyes and my collar goes off frying me, I swear you could smell burnt flesh. Next thing I know I'm back in my cell I can't quite remember how I got back or why I feel numb...all over. Teekl tries to comfort me but I can't feel her fur under my finger tips so it's a lost cause, I try to sleep too but it doesn't come so easily. I start to get feeling back but it burns everywhere now...I would've preferred to stay numb a bit longer.

* * *

><p>I turn to see the door close behind me with Klarion looking uneasy, If I were stuck in a room with Hugo Strange door shut and all, I'd be uneasy too. My cell it a damp one and it gets quite chilly, my room mate is an ass of a woman and thinks shes going to break out of this hell hole...she's some kind of ice sorceress or mutant and I don't really care. I sit on my bunk and she rolls over glaring<p>

"Underling, be a little more quite, these bunks squeak really loud and I need my beauty sleep" She growls I roll my eyes

"Like thats going to help" I mutter and she glares

"What was that?" She demands

"I mean your already to beautiful to get anymore beauty" I feel like washing my mouth out after sucking up to princess bitch on the bunk above me.

"Oh" is her witty reply, I lie down and sigh glaring at the wall. I hate my dad for using me like that! He used me to smuggle that shit of his into Gotham! I didn't even know it was on my bike! Then when he retrieves it and gets caught, I'm sucked right in because I was an "Accomplice". I sit up as the lights go out and only the dim red lights are left on, I stand and my shoes touch the floor in a small click sound. I walk over to the bars and lean on them...How are we going to get of a maximum security prison like this?

* * *

><p>I frown and wake up, my skin is crawling and I squirm causing it to burn again<p>

"Dammit" I his as the lights come back on

"Wake up!" the guard demands. I sit up and glare, my body is on fire again and the guard glares right back at me

"Hugo realizes you may have a few burn from yesterday, so as an apology he requests I give you pain killer...But it the cheap kind so it won't do you much good" He says holding up two pills. I nod and he puts them on my food tray and I take it slowly but my muscles still ignite and I swallow the pills quickly hoping it's fast acting...but they're cheap so of course they're not going to be fast acting. I finish the stuff they consider a breakfast food and wait for Hugo to show up...I busy myself by counting the bars and the pretending to divide them over and over again until Hugo finally appears.

"Good morning Klarion, how are you feeling?" He asks smirking

"Like I've been incinerated in hell and then cast out into the realm of chaos and eaten alive to sit in gasteric acid...I'm doing great! How about you?" I ask sarcastically

"Fine, Never better" he replys chuckling. I flip him the bird and he smirks chuckling again

"I forget how spunky youth can be" He chuckles as my cell opens, I roll my eyes and slid from the bed, my legs are shaking and I bite my tongue to hide the pain. I stand and suddenly Hugo's phone rings

"Yes...understood...Is that so?...He'll be there immediatly" Hugo says hanging up. He turns

"It appears you have a visitor, does the name Jason Blood ring a bell" He asks raising an eyebrow. I nod bluntly and next thing I know I'm shoved in front of him behind a layer of bullet proof, magic proof, fire proof, and grenade proof glass. Jason picks up the phone and glares at me, I pick up my end and glare

"Hi Uncle Jason" I say sarcastically

"Listen you little-" He cuts himself off and signs trying to keep his calm

"Listen Klarion...I came to try and see if your willing to work with me and get you back on the right track...you only 15 and already in a maximum prison like this!' He growls and I roll my eyes

"Remember the last time you took matters into your own hands Uncle Jason? I ended up in a corner for a good long time with out my Cat to keep me from boredom...That was when I was what? 9? 9 and a half? I'm 15 and can handle this on my own Ok?" I demand glaring.

"Klarion, you and I both know you can do better than this! Just because your a lord of chaos doesn't mean you have to-" I cut him off

"Doesn't mean what? I destroy things ok! I can't do all that pure wizardly magic Merlin shit you do! I break things and I get bored of new toys easily, break it's arms and it gets boring!" I hiss and he frowns

"Your parents raised you better than this" He states bluntly. I gape at him and he knows he struck a nerve

"MY PARENTS WERE THE PROBLEM! I HATED IT! I HATED NEVER ADDING UP TO WHAT THEY WANTED!" I shout and for a spilt second he looks sorry for me.

"Why do you care anyhow? Your not even related to me! I call you uncle just to piss you off" I mutter and he smirks

"Well having to take care of you that year you were in the corner almost made me wish I was your actual guardian...but just think it over ok? A 15 year old should be in juvenille, not a high sercurity prison" He said hanging up. I hung my phone up and the guards took my back to Hugo's office.

"So how was your meeting with you 'Uncle'?" He asks grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffhanger! And as for Jason Blood being here, in a old Batman cartoon series they encounter Klarion the Witch boy who calls Jason Blood uncle just to amuse himself<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Were gonna have Jason's POV in this chap.**

**I own No young Justice I will occasionally mention Arkham City in the fanfic**

* * *

><p>I stared blankly at Hugo and he smirked<p>

"Not related by blood, pardon my pun, but you seem quite attacted to one of your enemies" He comments and I scoff

"He amusing is all, a bit of fun messing with his head!" I say with glee. Hugo's eyebrows raise and he grins

"So you don't find the games I play that amusing?" He asks and I freeze

"It's more fun when the pain doesn't revolve around you" I hiss and he clicks a button

"I find them quite entertaining Klarion" He says as my collar goes off.

* * *

><p>I was in the car driving to my apartment in down town Gotham heading away from Belle Rave, that stupid boy is going to get himself killed one day. I think bitterly opening the door of my car, but I admit taking care of him for that few years he was in my custody...I felt almost needed more in a humanity sense than magical sense. He was a whiny, selfish spoiled brat...but he had picked a few traits up, they were easily faked for him, compassion, cluelessness, and empathy. He was cunning and had learned to act like an innocent child one moment killing you the next, I regretably doubt he'll ever be able to really be a normal 15 year old and surpress his sociopathic traits and the need to cause chaos. If he had learned at a younger age to surpress these traits, he could be just like Zatara's girl, attend high school and BE a normal kid again. I opened my apartment door and put the kettle on, I couldn't help but feel guilty in this matter as well. If I had studied the magic flow in Gotham I would've realized that there was more magic on this plane than need be! Klarion's first spell had killed a woman (his nanny) by stopping her heart, after that it went down hill.<p>

"I can't help but feel he's let his parents down" I muttered placing the tea bag in the hot water, his parents had been good people...but had pressured Klarion making him...a bit more distant from them for fear they wouldn't be proud of him, it drove him to black magic that magicain fraud started him on. That idiot had a spellbook! And gave it to a child who didn't even understand right and wrong at the time! I sat down and looked in an old spellbook and flipped to the transformations spells, he'd turned them into mice by accident at first, he had tried to fix his wrong but once a Lord of chaos is "born" he can never go back. Klarion tried but then realized there would be no more pressure, no more fear, just sweet chaos and a cat to keep him happy, no rules, no restricts. I set the book down and shook my head

"He belongs in juvy, not a prison like Belle Rave, he's only 15!" I mutter. I stand and look at the calender, next week on wedensday I have another meeting with him, perhaps a family photo from when he was younger could cheer him up. I sigh and sit back down

"Knowing the little screwball, he'd just laugh like a madman and acuse my of trying to guilt trip him" I growl, reaching for my tea.

* * *

><p>"Sir anymore and he won't have a brain left" A guard said as my nerves reacted to the shock, Hugo nods<p>

"To his cell, no pain killer, no food limited water, and no sleep...I need him to tell me the information, he'll give up eventually" Hugo growls and I spit blood onto the floor as the drag me to my cell tossing me in and I shook, the cold floor was a comfort to my burning skin and I curl into a ball shivering weakly. Teekl rubbed against me and I realized I was crying, it hurt to know I was being reduced to a state like this! I try to fall asleep but a guard zaps me awake and I curl into a corner shivering. I think Stephanie was brought to the cells but I wasn't sure, I nod off to sleep only to be shocked awake again. I lean against the cool surface and my hell is just beginning, this carried on until I was a blank slate, interogations, no sleep, interogations, no sleep. I then was suddenly yanked from the routine for a visit for Blood...he's not family, he's not my uncle! I need to face that fake! I ONLY HAVE A CAT TO CARE ABOUT ME! I'm snapped from my reverie by Jason.

"So how are you Klarion?" he asks trying to be friendly, I open my mouth and my voice comes out dry and cracked

"Fine" Was all I got out.

"Good, I have something for you" he says sliding a photo through the glass box, it was a picture and I twitch.

"I'm not guilt tripping you but I though you should have it, not me" He says hoping to see a bit of humanity left, I stare at my parents and then at the child. He doesn't even look like me...that optimistic smile, the childlike innocence, the skin with a bit more color to it. I slide the photo back and stand instantly regretting it, I sit back down until the dizzy spell goes away, Jason looks at me sadly

"Are you feeling well?" He asks prepared to help in anyway he can, I feel eyes burning into my back and I nod

"Just alittle tired, the beds here suck ass!" I add some of my spoiled brat attitude and sass to it and Jason is convinced. He smirks

"It's a prison, what do you expect?" He asks and I laugh instanly my throat has a crimson mettalic flavor and I stop laughing swallowing back blood. When was the last time I'd had water? Jason frowns

"If you ever get out, doubt you do, but if they let you off the hook...your going to come back to my apartment, no if's, ands, or buts. Understood?" He asks glaring, I smirk

"You honestly think I'm going to be let off the hook? Belle Rav is not a forgiving place Jason..." Instanly I realize my mistake, I called him Jason, not uncle Jason. Instantly his face pales

"Your no longer trying to amuse yourself?" He asks and I nod

"Hugo talked me out of it, I agree, if were not related and you not my legal guardian...why call you uncle Jason?" I ask and he's taken aback.

"You solved all that with Hugo?" He asks and I nod briefly, I see hurt for a moment and I snigger

"You liked being called uncle!" I jeered and he looked up

"That's the problem with being Immortal, you can't have a family, you calling me uncle...I guess it had a nice ring to it" He says smirking. I stare blankly and I'm yanked from my seat back to Hugo who smirks,

"Ready to talk?" He asks and I notice the needly filled with a strange liquid in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked old fart! Hugo is evil!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**See I'm updating**

**I don't own YJ**

* * *

><p>"So let's begin this session with are you L7?" He asks and I stared blankly<p>

"Whst's in the syringe?" I ask and he smirks

"A special drug that dehydrates the body even more than what it already is" He replies.

"So I'll die of thrist and if I am L7, you will be blamed and killed correct?" I ask and he grins

"I have no intention of killing you, I'll keep you alive until you tell me what I want and then to ensure I stay in good with the Light. I will make you forget everything that happens here" He hisses and my eyes widen in fear.

"I-...wha..." I gasp as the needle pierces my skin in my arm and he grins again.

"Let me know when your ready to talk, take him to his cell little water, make sure he stays alive" He ordered. I cough and gag as my throat begins to dry,

"Why are you so desperate to know this!" I cough and he smirks

"So That way I can worm my way in deeper by knowing atleast 1 identity of the Light and then...I can find out the rest by interacting with you and getting what I want from you" he says and I dry heave and blood drips from my mouth. I can't do this anymore! I HATE THIS!

"You are sick!" I snap and look up darkly. My collar flickers and the power on my collar shuts off,

"You need to go ff somewhere and DIE!" I hiss and suddenly the shatter proof glass cracks and Hugo's face pales.

"Guards what the hell is happening?" He demands and guards it stabbed with a pen in the arm,

"He's busy right know!" I shout and the glass breaks and swirls around Hugo and is about to be stabbed mutiply times when the guard knocks me out.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Klarion is ready to talk?" I ask and the guard nods,<p>

"He's exhausted and can't put up much of a fight anymore and says he'll talk" the guard reponds and he wlks in, his collar is missing and he's hand cuffed. I grin, he's not even fighting against me now

"I'm L7" He murmered and I stand

"See wasn't that easy!" I say happily tilting his chin upwards. He sates blanly and I grin

"Will you tell anyone of this?" I ask and he shakes his head

"No, I see no point in it" he says frowning.

"Good, he's to be released tomorrow, I will contact his guardian immediatly" I said and he fell sideways. I blink and smirk

"He collapsed from exhaustion, see to it he stays awake until his guardian comes to retrieve him so he won't try anything" I order and Klarion is forced awake and is helped out of the room. I picked up the phone and call his guardian, Jason Blood

"Hello?" a man answered and I smirk

"I'm here to call you about Klarion, he's being released tomorrow. You are requuired to pick him up, after that you may do with him as you please" I hung up and smile

"Let's find out who the rest of you are" I say smuggly.

* * *

><p>I pull up outside of Belle Reve and I immediatly spot the 15 year old clutching the orange tabby close. He's paler than normal and takes a step towards my car and his knees buckle. He gets back up and into the car and I pat his shoulder causing him to jump and a saprk of red fire lits on my shirt sleeve. I put it out and he stares forward<p>

"You can drop me off at a gas station" He says

"I don't think so, you-" He stops me

"I have paroll until I'm 30, so shut up and drop me off at the nearest gas station, I'm getting as far away from this hell hole as possible" He growls

"Good because I live in Gotham so you'll be far from this place and I can still watch over you" I say and he glares at me. I swirve to the left as the wind shield cracks and I look at Klarion who is curled up and shaking.

"Klario-" I began and the glass shattered. I repaired it and he stopped, this was his new version of a tantrum? I gripped his arm and he collapsed in a heap. I waved my hand in front of his face and confirmed he was sleeping, I pulled back onto the rode and he didn't stir at all even when we hit bumps or his body was jerked forward by a sudden stop. His cat tried to wake him when we pulled into the parking lot. I got out and opened his door, he jerked awake and gasped. I helped him out of the car and up the stairs to my apartment

"I don't need your help" He hisses and I open the door

"You live here?" he asks taking in the surroundings.

"Yes, that a problem?" I asked and he shrugged,

"anyway are you hungry?" I ask and I think he gags and shakes his head sitting on the couch.

"No, I'm not hungry" he curled into a ball on the couch and stared at the clock. I sit down in a recliner and pick up a spell book, the only sound is the clock, it starts to slow and suddenly stops. I glance at Klarion and it suddenly explodes startling him out of his trace. Something is wrong with him, extremly wrong. He sat up and stared at the wall and the color left his eyes. I tried to sense any life off him and a faint spark was detected but nothing else.

"What the hell did they do to you in Belle Reve?" I asked him trying to break the trance and the cat jumped up morphing into a feline humanoid.

"I can provide you with any details you'll require" she mewed and I stood straighter,

"Right now the body is here but the spirit is somewhere in purgatory, not the world of Limbo where he bound his soul in order to create me, but in the split dimension of it, he's drifting through memories he'd rather forget" she hisses and stands up.

"If you wouldn't mind dressing before you explain I believe I have a spare shirt you may-" she snapped her fingers and a claok wrapped around her.

"Your not understanding the severity of this, I'm not supposed to cast magic like this. The only reason for this is because he's lost as in gone, his magic has been given to me! Klarion is no longer an existence if he remains in Purgatory!" she growls and I remember exactly what purgatory is.


End file.
